This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project focuses on developing a software processing pipeline for single particle processing that is tightly integrated with a relational database. The processing pipeline will be used for systematic investigations of particle image quality and the overall quality of the map.